The invention relates to a method and a software product for positioning a drilling unit in a rock drilling rig at the starting point of a hole to be drilled in order to initiate drilling. The invention also relates to a rock drilling rig, in which the drilling unit is positioned by moving a drilling boom to the starting point of the hole.
The object of the invention is more specifically defined in the preambles of the independent claims.
Rock is generally excavated according to a predetermined plan. In order to cut the rock as desired when using explosives, drill holes are drilled for each break in accordance with a previously drawn up drilling plan. When the positioning of the drilling unit is performed manually the operator controls the drilling unit accurately to the location of the hole to be drilled shown in the drilling plan and aligns the drilling unit in accordance with the drilling plan. However, positioning the drilling unit accurately at the starting point is slow and difficult.